Wine Holiday
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Moment liburan diakhir semester ini tak akan pernah Kyuhyun lupakan, tak ada satupun kesempatan yang akan ia lewatkan. / "Kau mau Wine?" / "Mwo?" / KyuMin! yaoi! Gajeness! School-life!
1. Chapter 1

**Wine Holiday**

**::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o0**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**..**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) with Kim Ryeowook**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Innocent-Min, Evil-Kyu**

**.**

**DON'TLIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**enJOY~**

Gelungan anggun membingkai langit jingga yang membentang. Pekikan burung-burung yang berterbangan menuju sarangnya itu melengking merdu, rentetan pohon yang berjajar rapi di samping kiri dan kanan jalan berlalu cepat melewati pandangan, keindahan nyata yang terbentang membuat beberapa murid yang ada didalam bus itu melempar fokus pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Yaa~ Cho Kyuhyun kubilang menjauh!" Lengkingan tenor itu sudah kesekian kalinya terdengar, membuat beberapa _hakseng_ lainnya mendelik sebal karena terganggu.

"Cho Kyuhyuuun!" Lagi-lagi terdengar, lengkingan tenor itu terdengar ketika Ryeowook -untuk kesekian kalinya mendorong sosok tubuh disisinya.

"_Hyung_~ bangunlah.. jauhkan manusia satu ini." Rengek Ryeowook seraya mengguncang tubuh pria manis yang tengah terlelap disisinya.

"Yah! Jerapah jelek! Jangan menggangu Sungminku, seharusnya kau yang pindah dari sini." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook semakin menggeretakan giginya. _Namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu terus mendesak tubuh Ryeowook agar dapat memberinya tempat untuk terduduk, hingga tubuh mungil itu semakin terhimpit ditengah-tengah. Demi apa.. bangku yang tengah mereka duduki kini adalah bangku berkapasitas dua orang.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Ryeowook lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar pegal terhimpit saat ini.

"Ash, _shirreo_! Seharusnya kau yang mengalah, Sungmin itu kekasihku!" Bantah Kyuhyun seraya menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Yah! Tapi Sungmin-_hyung_ bilang dia ingin duduk bersamaku!"

"Tapi yang kekasihnya itu aku!"

"Masa bodoh! Sungmin-_hyung _bilang dia ingin bersama-"

"Yah! Berisik!"

Keduanya sontak terhenti dari aksi saling dorong dan umpatan yang berbalas ketika dentingan tenor Sungmin terdengar. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terperangah sejenak kala melihat namja itu mengigau dan sedikit mengusal pelan, setelah itu kembali tertidur seraya menumpukkan kepalanya pada jendela.

"Ck, dasar ratu tidur." Dumal Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berdecak. _Namja_ tinggi itu kembali memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan menghunusnya.

"Pergi." Desis Kyuhyun dengan wajah garangnya.

Ryeowook memutar matanya sebal.

"Tidak akan." Imbuh Ryeowook seraya mencebikkan Bibirnya, _namja_ mungil melengos malah kemudian kembali menyamankan duduknya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menganga tak percaya.

"Yaish! Kau ini, kalau bukan karena urutan duduk siswa yang sudah diatur _Songsaem_ aku pastikan aku akan melempermu lewat jendela sana Ryeong." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya bersiap untuk memindahkan tubuhnya.

"Dan setelahnya kau akan dibunuh oleh Yesung-_hyung_." Imbuh Ryeowook sambil memeletkan lidahnya, Kyuhyun berdecak malas kemudian beranjak berdiri untuk kembali ketempatnya yang semula, senyum menang terulas pada lengkungan merah _namja_ mungil itu, sebelum setu dentingan suara menghentikan semuanya, menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun juga memudarkan senyum menang yang Ryeowook ulas.

"Kyunnie~" terdengar lagi, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah mengigau sambil menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Kau dengarkan?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengembangkan seringainya, membuat Ryeowook mengeruhkan air wajahnya.

"Ish_, hyung~_ setiap hari kau bersamanya, sekarang aku merindukanmu Sungmin-_hyung_~" rajuk Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Yaya! Menjauh dari kekasihku!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Ryeowook dari kekasihnya.

"Tidak mau Kyuhyun!" Kekeuh Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali berdecak sebal.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Yesung memang satu tingkat lebih tua dari mereka. Mereka berada pada tingkat XII lebih tepatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seharusnya berada pada tingkat XI, namun karena kejeniusan yang dimiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun, akselerasi adalah hal yang mudah baginya, berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang hanya seorang _hakseng _dengan tingkat kejeniusan rata-rata.

Sangat sulit untuknya dapat mengejar prestasi semenakjubkan Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia tertinggal sendirian di tingkat bawah, padahal Ryeowook ingin sekali berada satu tingkat dengan Yesung kekasihnya dan Sungmin hyung tersayangnya, terlebih jika mereka dapat satu kelas bersama seperti Kyuhyun. Aish! Benar-benar.. Ryeowook sangat benci tidak dapat menyaingi _magnae evil_ satu ini.

Kebersamaannya dengan Yesung dan Sungmin terbatas saat di sekolah karena mereka berbeda tingkat, karena itu Ryeowook sangat senang saat sekolah mereka mengumumkan akan mengadakan liburan selama tiga hari kepulau Jeju, dengan pembauran yang bebas antar tingkat, Ryeowook sangat berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan dua _hyung _tersayangnya.

Akan tetapi lagi-lagi.. manusia usil satu ini mengganggu kesenangannya. Ryeowook menggeleng sendiri saat ia membayangkan harus duduk bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal dalam bus ini.

"Kim Ryeowook! Aish.. cepat menjauh!" Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melemparkan tubuh ringkih itu keluar jendela karena terus menempel pada kekasihnya.

"_Shirreo_!"

"Ya! Kau punya kekasih sendiri, sana pergi temui si kepala besarmu!"

"Ya! Yesung-_hyung_ ada di bus yang berbeda!"

"Kalau begitu lompat saja dan temui pangeranmu!"

"Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kyu~" Gumam lirih yang berasal dari igauan Sungmin kembali terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringai menangnya.

"Kau dengar bukan? Cepat menjauh!" Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, namja mungil itu dengan sangat tidak rela menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Cepaat." Titah Kyuhyun tak sabar, Ryeowook mendelik.

"Sabar sedikit!" Gerutu Ryeowook seraya menghentakkan langkahnya dan menjauh dari sana, untuk menghampiri tempat yang semula Kyuhyun duduki.

"Awas saja, aku akan mengadu pada Yesung-_hyung._" Dumal Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai menang. Namja tampan itu melepaskan ranselnya yang terlihat sedikit berat, menepuk permukaan tas itu dan menyimpannya di samping kakinya.

"_Holiday~ holiday_~" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan seringainya. _Namja_ februari itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap dan mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali.

"_Kisseu holiday chagiya_~" tutup Kyuhyun akhirnya seraya menyesap dalam bibir _pinkish_ pemuda dalam rengkuhannya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Ryeowook yang tengah mengamati mereka sedari tadi, ataupun tatapan risih _hakseng_ lain yang tak sengaja melihat.

_Chup_

Dan suara kecupan nyaring yang terdengar dalam itu menghentikkan semuanya. Kyuhyunpun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sungmin dan setelahnya mereka terlelap bersama.

.

.

.

Sinar merah mentari petang perlahan mulai hilang tertelan pekatnya langit malam, suasana redup nan hening yang terasa seperti ini membuat beberapa _hakseng_ yang kini mulai menurunkan satu persatu tubuhnya dari dalam bus itu meregang malas, uapan karbondioksida yang mengumpul pada rongga dada mereka mulai terdengar, satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil disini, mereka… kelelahan, dan mengantuk.

Ya, sangat wajar jika mengingat perjalanan yang jauh dari Seoul menuju Jejudo. Terlebih kebanyakan _hakseng_ itu lebih memilih mengobrol, menyanyi ataupun mengabadikan pemandangan yang mereka lewati saat di bus tadi. Kendati demikian berbeda dengan dua namja yang selalu bersama ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu segar saat menurunkan tubuh mereka dari bus, -tentu saja.. mereka tertidur begitu nyenyak saat diperjalanan tadi.

"_Hyuuung_~~~" satu lengkingan tenor yang menggagu telinga terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyumplakan sepatunya agar bibir itu terbungkam. Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula halnya dengan Yesung, namja bermata bulan sabit itu terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Ryeowook dengan senyum.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Yesung geli saat ia merasa Ryeowook tengah mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Kyunnie, tadi kau tertidur sambil memelukku?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian manik rubah itu memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"_Nde_, aku hangat bukan?" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengurai tanya, kedua lengan panjangnya kembali terulur untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan pelukan Kyuhyun, kepalanya mendongak dan memandang garis wajah kekasihnya.

"_Nde_, kau hangat.. tapi Kyu~" Sungmin mendeja kalimatnya dengan mata yang mengerjap polos, Kyuhyun seolah ingin menggigit namja dihadapannya ini, dengan gemas ia mengecup hidung bangir berkulit lembut itu.

"_Wae_?"

"Tapikan sebelumnya aku duduk dengan Wookie, lalu Wookie kemana?"

"Dia mengusirku _hyung_~" sahutan yang menyela ucapannya itu membuat Kyuhyun mencebik malas. Dengan sigap ia mengurung tubuh Sungmin yang sebelumnya akan diterjang Ryeowook.

"Yesung-_hyung_, ikat kekasihmu baik-baik!" Ujar Kyuhyun sadis, Yesung hanya menatap datar, kemudian menjawab dengan santai.

"Dia bukan hewan sepertimu."

"_Mwo_?!" Urat bersimpang empat tercipta pada sisi kening sosok Cho Kyuhyun lainnya. Membuat namja tampan itu memandang tajam ketika Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah ia memejamkan matanya, satu senyum manis yang terkesan mengerikan membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Selama tiga hari ini, jangan berharap kau bisa bersama Sungmin-_hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun tenang tanpa melepas senyum manisnya, mata Ryeowook membulat bersamaan dengan lengkingan nyaring yang terdengar ketika Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin berlalu.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN!" Jerit Ryeowook tak terima, namja itu bersiap untuk berlari mengejar Kyuhyun sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_! Lepas!"

"Hey, sudahlah Ryeong.. kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Yesung seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Tapi _hyung_~" rengek Ryeowook mencari alasan. Yesung menggeleng, kemudian menempatkan satu kecupan manis pada bibir mungil itu.

"Sudahlah, _cha~_ kita kekamar." Ujar Yesung final, Ryeowook menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Astaga.. Yesung menciumnya.

"_N-nde hyung_.."

.

:: **KyuMin **::

.

Sungmin terus mengerjap bingung saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk terburu-buru kedalam penginapan.

"Kyu~" panggilnya membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_Nde?_" Sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau dan Wookie bertengkar?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"_Ahniya,_ bukankah sejak dulu memang seperti itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas hiidung Sungmin, sang empunya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan terlalu mengganggunya _nde_? Wookie itu sangat _sensitive_, kau pasti tahu.. kita bersahabat sudah sangat lama." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya, ternyata kekasihnya yang kekanakan ini bisa juga berfikir dewasa.

"_Arrayo chagiya_~" imbuh Kyuhyun seraya mengecup sayang bibir _pinkish_ namja-nya. Sungmin tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk senang.

"Ah, Kyu." Panggil Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menimpali.

"Kamar kita nomor berapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan _innocent face_-nya membuat Kyuhyun seketika menyeringai senang kala mengingat rencana awalnya.

"Nomor 137, _cha _kita masuk.. _Songsaeng_ bilang _study tour_ akan dimulai besok, sekarang waktunya tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengerjap.

"Tidur? Tapi mataku benar-benar segar, bagaimana ini Kyu~" Kyuhyun membelai pipi selembut gumpalan _marshmallow _yang kini tengah sibuk menggelembung itu.

"Tenang saja, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengulum seringainya, Sungmin menatap bingung.

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, tunggu sampai dikamar." Dan setelah sampainya dikamar Sungmin benar-benar menunggu. Namja manis terus menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk berbenah.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin pelan_. Namja_-nya menengok dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nde?"

"Sesuatu itu apa?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya dan menempatkan tubuhnya untuk terduduk diatas kasur -disisi Sungmin.

"Hey, Min."

"_Nde_?"

"Kau bilang dulu kau sangat ingin mencoba _wine_." Mata Sungmin seketika membulat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"_Nde_, aku melihat _appa_ meminumnya, warnanya merah dan _appa _terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dan saat aku ingin meminta _appa _melarangku." Ujar Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dikalimat akhir. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, kemudian mengecup kilat bibir yang masih senantiasa ber-_pouty_ itu.

"Dan.. apa yang kau lakukan jika _wine_ itu ada dihadapanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan cengiran jahilnya. Sungmin mengerjap.

"Aku ingin meminumnya, tapi _appa_ bilang..."

"_Appa_ mu bilang?"

"... _appa_ bilang aku tidak boleh meminumnya"

"Lalu jika aku membawanya?" Mata Sungmin kembali terbelalak ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

".. dan meminumnya bersamaku?"

"Kyunnie membawanya?!" Tanya Sungmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Hey, hey tenanglah.." ujar Kyuhyun kewalahan. Namja itu bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak dilantai dan mengeluarkan satu botol _wine_ yang membuat bibir Sungmin membulat senang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Sungmin mengangguk lucu.

"Mau Kyunnie! Mau!"

Seringai semakin lebar terulas pada lengkungan merah itu, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk terduduk diatas lantai.

"Akan lebih enak jika kita meminumnya sambil duduk dilantai." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran _bed_. Sungmin hanya menurut patuh, matanya terus mengerjap polos mengamati pergerakan Kyuhyun yang tengah berbenah untuk menyiapkan acara minum mereka

"Aku harus apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya untuk menyandar pada pinggirang kasur.

"Tidak ada, kita hanya perlu melakukan _cheers_ lalu kau meminumnya." Ujar Kyuhyun santai, kedua tangannya tak berhenti bergerak kini menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu kedalam gelas.

"_Cha~_ diminum.." Sungmin mengangguk senang ketika Kyuhyun memberinya satu gelas penuh _wine,_ dengan begitu antusias ia mencoba meneguknya, namun baru sedikit saja cairan itu melewati kerongkongannya, namja manis itu sudah terbatuk.

"Ohok.. Kyu~" rintih Sungmin seraya mencengkram kuat lehernya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak kaget.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin, sang empunya menggeleng kecil.

"_Gwaenchana.._ ohok.. hanya terlalu kaget."

"Kaget?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"_Nde,_ rasanya cairan itu seolah membakar kerongkonganku." Ujar Sungmin pelan, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, namja tampan itu memajukan tubuhnya kemudian memberikan satu kecupan manis pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu Min." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat pemuda manis itu mengerjap pelan.

"Nde?" Tanyanya polos, Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Biasanya saat seorang laki-laki sedang minum Wine, mereka akan membuka bajunya." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kembali mengerjap.

"Buka baju?"

"Hu'um!"

"Tapi aku-"

"A, kau bukan lelaki ya?" Mata rubah itu menyipit seketika kala mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku namja Kyu!" Sanggah Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali, kemudian jari telunjuknya terangkat untuk mencolek gemas hidung kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu buka _t-shirt_ mu." Imbuh Kyuhyun seraya mengembangkan seringainya.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat _namja_ nya itu malah terdiam kebingungan.

"_N-nde_?"

"_Namja_?" Profokasi Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin makin mendumal sebal.

"Aish, _arraseo_!" Dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya Sungmin menaikan _t-shirt_ nya, membuka dan membuangnya dengan sembarang. Seringai semakin lebar terulas.

"Nah, kalau begini kan nyaman.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap tubuh _shirtless_ Sungmin dengan tatapan mesum. Sang empunya mendelik.

"Kau juga harus membuka bajumu!"

"Aa, kau ingin melihat tubuhku bukan?" Semburat samar sontak tercetak semakin tebal di kedua pipinya.

"_Ah-ahni_... hanya saja- ka-kau memangnya bukan _namja_?"

"Menurutmu?" Sungmin kembali mendelik.

"Yah! Kau bilang namja akan membuka bajunya saat mereka sedang minum?!" Kyuhyun tergelak pelan menyaksikan wajah menggemaskan yang tengah memerah dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka bajuku jika kau dapat mengabiskan tiga gelas _Wine_ tanpa jeda." Tantang Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, mata rubah itu sontak membulat.

"Y-yah! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Ta-tapi aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Kau ini _namja_ bukan sebenarnya heh? Masa menghabiskan tiga gelas _wine_ saja tidak bisa?"

"Tapi aku, takut mabuk.." ujar Sungmin seraya menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa _appa_ mu mabuk saat itu?"

"Eung.. _ahni,_ _appa_ minum banyak tapi dia.. aku rasa tidak mabuk." Ucap Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun kembali dengan seringainya.

'Tentu saja, itu karena dia sudah terbiasa. Sedangkan kau..' batin Kyuhyun berbisik seram.

"Jadi sudah pasti kau juga tak akan apa-apa benar?" Pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan lebih cocok di sebut sebuah pernyataan untuk meyakinkan. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, sedikit berfikir bahwa ini akan merugikannya atau tidak. Akan tetapi sejurus kemudian pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya terulur dan menggenggam gelas untuk meminta Kyuhyun menuangkan _wine_ kedalamnnya.

"Arraseo." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang.

"Silahkan minum sayang~"

Tegukan cepat terdengar, Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat ketika cairan merah pekat itu seolah membakar kerongkongannya. Satu gelas habis, Sungmin dengan metanya yang masih terpejam segera mengulurkan kembali tangannya untuk meminta tuangan berikutnya.

"Sudah." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah gelas itu terisi penuh. Lagi-lagi tegukan yang terkesan tergesa, tubuh Sungmin mulai limbung, hingga sang empunya hanya dapat menyender pasrah pada pinggiran kasur.

"Hahh.. hah.." jeda Sungmin setelah dapat menghabiskan _wine_ pada gelas keduanya.

"Sudah tidak kuat?" Kyuhyun menaruh asal botol _Wine _di tangannya, tubuhnya bergerak maju dan beringsut mendekati Sungmin yang kini tengah menyandar pasrah.

"Hh.. kyuhh~ panash~" Satu seringai yang begitu mengganggu kembali memenuhi pandangan, pemuda tampan itu menjilat bibir keringnya dengan begitu sensual ketika pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan tersaji dihadapannya. Satu tangan _namja_ itu terulur untuk membelai lembut pipi Sungmin yang kini tengah memerah.

"Kau belum menyentuh gelas ketiga mu Ming~" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Sang empunya semakin terengah, entah apa yang terjadi tubuhnya terasa seolah terbakar, panas.. panas.. dan panas, akan tetapi Sungmin tak membutuhkan sedikitpun hawa dingin untuk meredamnya. Ia hanya butuh.. sesuatu yang lebih membakar, untuk dapat meledakan seluruh hasrat yang membakar pada tubuhnya.

"Kyuhh~~" Sungmin kembali merintih. Astaga... kenapa tubuhnya kini tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu peka? Bahkan hanya sebuah dengusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulitnya pun kini terasa menggelitik.

"_Nde_?" Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatiannya dari wajah manis menggoda yang ada di depannya. Tatapan sayu.. bibir memerah basah yang sedikit terbuka, wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah yang menggairahkan.. tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos.. dan jangan lupakan desahan lirih yang telah berkali-kali mengalun merdu.

Seolah implus tersendiri untuk menggugah nafsu dan gairah yang semula terpendam jauh dalam diri Kyuhyun. Namja itu bahkan belum meminum _Wine_-nya, tak mencecap sedikitpun rasa pahit dari obat perangsang yang mengalir pada setiap larutan _wine_ yang Sungmin teguk, tapi dirinya.. kini telah benar-benar terbakar, libidonya seolah membumbung tinggi, memaksanya untuk segera menjamah tubuh molek dihadapannya.

Satu tangan tegapnya terulur, menyentuh dan membelai lembut dada Sungmin dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual. Bibirnya mengecup halus epidermis leher Sungmin, membuat sang empunya seolah melupakan segalanya.

Sungmin adalah pemuda yang baik, dan benar-benar polos. Ia sama sekali tidak terlalu paham mengenai perihal semacam ini, bahkan dulu.. saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menciumnya pun namja manis itu hampir menangis, jika Kyuhyun tidak segera menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa ia melakukan itu karena ia mencintai Sungmin. Tapi kini, Sungmin seolah merasakan perbedaan pada dirinya. Tubuhnya begitu panas, panas yang membakar dari dalam, ia membutuhkan sentuhan.. sentuhan yang dalam dan.. cukup kasar.

"Kyuhh~" desah lirih kembali mengalun saat Kyuhyun membelai kecil nipple Sungmin dengan jarinya, wajah pria tampan itu sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam pada ceruk leher kekasihnya.

"Kyuhh~" lirih Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahhya untuk memandang wajah menggairahkan _namja_-nya.

"_Nde?_" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang semakin memberat, lidahnya terulur untuk menjilat bibir ranum kekasihnya.

"Akh~ panh-nash~"

"Kau meminta bantuanku?"

"Kyuhhh~"

"Memohonlah.." Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, sedikit memberi jarak hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang frustasi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Kyuh~ nghh.. hilangkan panas yang membakar tubuhku ini.. hhh~" Satu seringai kembali terulas, dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun segera menyambar kedua belahan yang begitu menggoda itu, menyesap dan mengulumnya secara bergantian.

Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin, memperdalam sesapan ketika kedua bibir itu telah sempurna menyatu. Satu tangan lainnya tergerak lincah, memeras dan memelintir dada kekasihnya dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar. Dan permainan benar-benar dimulai ketika Sungmin yang sebelumnya pasif kini kini ikut membalas. Pemuda manis itu seolah terbawa arus, dengan atau tanpa sadari kini Sungmin tengah ikut mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Menggigit kecil dan menyesapnya begitu dalam hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengerang tertahan. Bibir _pinkish_-nya yang kini telah sepenuhnya ranum sontak terbuka saat Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya pada belahan merah itu. Dan akhirnya senggama itu tercecap, Kyuhyun dengan begitu lihat menjangkau setiap titik yang ada di dalam sana, menggugahnya.. hingga Sungmin kini semakin menguatkan remasannya pada surai coklat kekasihnya.

"Anghh~" lenguhan itu terdengar saat Kyuhyun dengan brutalnya menghisap lidah Sungmin, memainkannya pelan, dan menggugahnya untuk bergelut dalam kenikmatan. Keduanya begitu menikmati, tenggelam dalam buaian kenikmatan yang memabukan. Hingga mereka melupakan sesuatu yang begitu penting, sesuatu yang dapat menopang hidup mereka, nafas.

Sungmin dengan dengan gerakan cepat segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh, namja manis itu segera meraup dalam, mengais udara dengan rakusnya untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang seolah surut akan oksigen. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan sirat mata yang semakin tersulut gairah. Satu tangannya kembali terulur, jari-jari tegas itu bermain pada permukaan celana yang menutupi bagian selatan Sungmin.

"Ahh~" seringainya semakin menembang saat desahan sexy itu terdengar ketika Kyuhyun meremas pelan sebuah gundukan dibawah sana.

"Ayo kita mulai Ming~" dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun segera membuka pengait celana Sungmin, melucutinya dengan cepat dan kemudian membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, membawanya untuk terbaring diatas kasur. Pakaiannya sendiri ia lucuti, satu-persatu helai pakaian itu tergeletak dilantai.

"Aku tidak tahan Ming~" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menempatkan tubuhnya untuk menindih Sungmin.

Dan dimulailah malam panas yang akan dilalui kedua anak adam itu, dalam siraman panas gairah yang menyelimuti keduanya.

.

_**To be continue…**_

_**.**_

Hay~~~~ lama tak jumpa readerdeul xD

Maaf sekali belum bisa melanjutkan ff lainnya, saya benar-benar sibuk -,- inipun memaksakan dan alhasil malah jadi 2s gaje yang sama sekali flat, dan membosankan..

Ah, btw.. Happy Sungminnie Day \(*0*)/ semoga semakin langgeng sama daddy mom.. jangan lupain cungie disini u,u

Yasudah, kita hentikan ocehan tak jelas ini.. sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

Thanks for reading, silahkan review jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 01012014)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wine Holiday**

**::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sunngmin**

**..**

**Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) with Kim Ryeowook**

**.**

**Mature Content**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD dan kaidah yang baik dan benar, Innocent-Min, Evil-Kyu**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesunyian malam sepenuhnya menguasai ruangan itu, tiupan angin musim semi yang menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela seolah hilang dan melebur dengan panas yang terasa. Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar berarti, hanya sahutan suara-suara murid yang masih terjaga diluar sana terdengar begitu berbisik.

Nuansa yang begitu sunyi, dan terasa begitu... panas.

Tak aneh tentu saja, jika kalian lebih menelisik lagi pemandangan yang tersaji, dua insan.. disana, tengah sibuk bergumul dengan begitu liarnya.

Sunyi –tentu saja, tak terdengar apapun di tempat ini kecuali suara desahan berat yang tertahan dan gemerisik kain sprei yang terinjak. Keduanya begitu larut dan tenggelam pada sensasi panas yang menyelimuti mereka, pakaian yang tercecer dimana-mana, dan tak ada cerminan kata 'kerapihan' lagi ditempat ini.

"Mingh~" suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar tertahan saat lagi-lagi lidah nakalnya mencecap satu titik kenikmatan pada satu bagian tubuh _namja_-nya, desisan air liur yang terhisap kencang terdengar ketika Kyuhyun tanpa henti meraup kenikmatan di dada Sungmin.

Sang empunya hanya dapat menggeleng resah, begitu kewalahan menerima rasa nikmat yang menerjang tubuhnya, wajah yang memerah basah, dan keringat yang bermunculan di setiap lubang pori-nya, tak ada lagi yang dapat Sungmin lakukan selain mengerang pasrah dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun –kekasihnya.

"Kyuh~~ akh!" lagi, Sungmin kembali memekik tertahan saat Kyuhyun dengan begitu gemasnya meremas bagian selatannya, kedua kaki si namja manis itu bergerak tak tentu arah, sedikit menggigil saat kekasihnya mengurut pelan kesejatiannya yang masih berbalut kain.

"Kyuhyun-ah~ jebh-al, ngh~" entah pergi kemana Lee Sungmin yang sebelumnya sangat polos itu, yang ada kini hanya seorang namja yang tengah gelisah memenuhi hasratnya, insting alaminya seolah dibimbing keluar oleh cairan memabukan –wine , dan juga larutan obat perangsang yang kini mengalir pada aliran darahnnya.

"Hum? _Wae chagiya_?~"

"Aku mohon, panash.. ngh~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, begitu puas akan hasil yang ia terima atas sikap Sungmin saat ini. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin untuk menekuk dan menempeli dadanya –dada Sungmin.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Sungmin dalam, ada berbagai rasa yang tersirat di obisidannya, dominan kilatan cinta dan hasrat yang kini menguar dari sana.

Kyuhyun memang sangat menantikan moment ini.

Bukan... tidak, jangan katakan bahwa Kyuhyun kejam karena berniat 'merusak' Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun lebih dari sangat mencintai Sungmin, hingga ia selalu berangan dapat memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Salahkan dirinya –tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyalahkan Sungmin beserta kepolosannya. Kyuhyun kerap kali mengerang kesal dan frustasi saat Sungmin tak juga mengerti maksudnya ketika ia meminta 'pembuktian cinta', namja manis itu hanya mengerjap, kemudian dengan polosnya ia memberikan barang-barang kesayangannya –seperti boneka bunny, permen manis dll- pada Kyuhyun.

Dan demi seluruh koleksi game yang ia punya, Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup mengumpat jika ia sudah melihat wajah polos kekasihnya.

"_A-ah, kau sangat mencintaiku rupanya."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar, dan sedikit senyum kikuk Kyuhyun bubuhkan setelahnya.

Lalu saat ini? Tentu Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur sudah menemukan serbuk obat perangsang itu di dapur rumahnya, itu milik _Appa_-nya –mungkin.

.

.

"Kau mencintaiku Min?"

Sungmin balas menatap dalam, bibirnya hanya bungkam, akan tetapi meskipun begitu kedua tangannnya terulur maju untuk membingkai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku cinta, aku mencintaimu.. dan aku hanya mengerti itu." Ujar Sungmin pelan seraya membawa wajah Kyuhyun kehadapannya. Kekasihnya itu hanya mengagguk, tersenyum kecil kemudian memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu delima merah keduanya kembali bertaut, membaur dan melebur dengan gairah serta cinta yang terasa semakin menggebu. Erangan-erangan tertahan kembali terdengar, begitu terasa sensual saat Kyuhyun dengan begitu lihai mengaduk isi mulut Sungmin, jemari panjangnya tak tinggal diam, sebagian memerah dan memelintir gemas dada dan nipple Sungmin, dan sebagian lagi turun merayapi tubuh bagian bawah kekasihnya.

"Sssh~ ahh!" tubuh Sungmin melengkung dalam saat Kyuhyun kembali meremas genitalnya, kali ini cukup kasar.. dengan tempo cepat Kyuhyun menaik turunkan satu tangannya mengocok genital Sungmin.

"Ah! Ahh~ oh, Kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan wajahnya di depan selangkangan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun menghirup dalam, tanpa menghentikkan handjob-nya pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyapa senggama hangat namja-nya.

"Ouh, Kyuhh~" kedua tangan Sungmin mencengkram erat kedua sisi bantalnya, dengan wajah yang terlempar kesisi kiri dan kanan bibir ranum itu tak henti mengerangkan desahan-desahan yang terdengar begitu memabukan.

"Sssh, Min~"

Sungmin menahan nafas saat Kyuhyun dengan begitu kasar menghisap habis cairan dalam senggamanya, tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat berkali-kali.

Kebas, bagian pada selangkangannya seolah mengencang, nyilu yang terasa begitu memabukkan hingga Sungmin seolah ingin menghantamkan saja dirinya pada tembok.

"Kyuh~ ahh, sedikit –"

Racauan itu semakin menggugah birahi Kyuhyun, dengan tempo yang lebih cepat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya pada genital Sungmin dan oralnya pada senggama kekasihnya.

"Kyuhh~"

"Keluarkan sayang."

"Kyuh –AHH!"

Dan puncaknya cairan panas itu meletus keluar, entah bisa dikatakan manis atau tidak, tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya menyesap cairan sperma Sungmin, sebagian oleskan pada permukaan hole dan kelima jarinya.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, meamandang mimik erotis kekasihnya yang begitu menggairahkan. Dada yang sudah memerah dan penuh bercak itu terlihat kembang kempis saat empunya meraup nafas kasar.

"Nikmat?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sunngmin mengangguk.

"Lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran dengan pertanyaan yang Kyhyun lontarkan barusan, tak bertahan lama.. karena sepersekian detik selanjutnya Sungmin telah dibuat memekik tertahan oleh satu jari Kyuhyun yang terbenam dalam holenya.

Satu tetes liquid hangat jatuh dan mengaliri pipinya, ini terasa begitu.. perih dan juga panas.

"Ssht, tenang chagiya~" Kyuhyun mengecup kecil tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya, satu tangannya yang bebas mengusap sayang kening Sungmin.

"_Appo._."

"tenanglah.."

"Ahh~"

Mata Sungmin sontak terpejam erat saat satu jari Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam sana, keluar masuk dalam tempo yang cukup lambat.

"Ahh~ ngh~ Kyuhh.."

Dua, tiga desahan nikmat selanjutnya Kyuhyun lalu kembali memasukkan jarinya, ia ingin ini berjalan cepat, akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin jika ia terlalu lama bermain-main.

Jangan tanyakan darimana bocah SMA seperti Kyuhyun memiliki pengetahuan sex yang cukup luas, kalian tentu tahu siapa 'bocah' yang tengah kita bicarakan saat ini?

.

.

"Kyuh_~ appo_.." suara Sungmin terdengar parau, satu sisinya menyeruak ingin menhentikkan semua ini, namun satu sisi lainnya –yang lebih besar seolah memaksa Sungmin untuk tetap bertahan dalam sakit yang berbalut kenikmatan ini.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti, ketiga jarinya tanpa henti terus menyodok titik _sensitive_ dipusat tubuh Sungmin dengan tempo yang konstan.

"Akh! Ouh, kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun melipat satu kaki Sungmin menempeli dada, dan satunya ia bawa untuk menyanggah bahu kirinya. Tanpa menghentikkan sodokkannya satu tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dengan perlahan mengurut genitalnya sendiri, ringisan nikmat tak terelakan. Wajah tampan itu mendongak, dengan bibir yang digigit kecil.

"Ohh, ini.. ssh~"

"Akh~ Kyuhh.."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya sahut desahan yang terdengar, hingga Kyuhyun telah siap.. dan mengarahkan genitalnya yala,ng telah sempurna menegang keras itu pada permukaan hole Sungmin.

"AKH!"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung dalam, begitu terpukul dengan sensasi panas dan perih yang begitu mengejutkan menghajar tubuhnya.

Ini terasa begitu... menyakitkan.

"_Appo_ Kyu, hiks~"

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, hanya saja akan lebih menyakitkan dan sia-sia jika ia menghentikkan semuanya sekarang. Dengan bulir keringat yang mengaliri tubuhnya Kyuhyun terus mendorong masuk genitalnya pada lubang kasat dan sempit yang yang kini telah lembab itu.

"Ahh, sangat semp –phit." Kyuhyun menikmatinya –tentu saja, namun ia juga tak ingin egois. Perhalan, Kyuhyun akan melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Sedikit lagi Min.."

"Ngh!"

"ouh, shit!"

Dan satu hentak terakhir Kyuhyun berhasil membenamkan seluruhnya, Kyuhyun segera membungkam Sungmin dengan mulutnya, sebelum bibir ranum itu berteriak kencang dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni penginapan.

Beberapa menit berlangsung hanya sebuah lumatan lembut yang menenangkan, ciuman manis yang mengiringi Sungmin saat meraup nafasnya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai lembut wajah kekasihnya, sangat lembut.. begitu menenangkan hingga Sungmin tanpa sadar merilex-kan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan dibawah sana.

"Ah~" desahan yang mengalun tanpa sadar itu terdengar.

Satu hentak, dua hentak.. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati, hingga satu jeritan nikmat itu terdengar, dan Kyuhyun menggap itu adalah sebuah ijin, untuknya menyentuh Sungmin lebih dalam.

"Ahh.. ngh~" terhentak tak beraturan, Sungmin tak dapat lagi mengingat apapun, yang ia tahu saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun dan kenikmatan yang dibawanya.

"Sungmin, ohh~" Kyuhyun mengumpat, mendesah, dan mengerang, terlihat semakin brutal meraup kenikmatan didalam sana. Ia menarik kedua kaki Sungmin dan menempatkan untuk mengalung pada lehernya. Tanpa henti menumbuk prostat didalam sana, seolah melebur.. dan meluluhkan keduanya dalam kenikmatan.

Lama mereka beradu, bertumpang tindih dengan berbagai macam style yang memabukan, hingga puncaknya kembali tercecap. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seolah menegang disaat bersamaan.

Kebas –lagi-lagi, kenikmatan yang seolah menarik keduanya menyambangi surga diatas langit sana –

"AKH!"

–dan kembali menghempaskan keduanya jatuh saat puncaknya itu tercecap.

Tanpa berbenah, tanpa mengalihkan posisi berbaring keduanya meraup nafas kasar, dan setelahnya terlelap bersama dalam kelelahan yang begitu hangat.

**.**

**~o0KyuMin0o~**

**.**

Cicitan burung pembawa semangat pagi saling sahut terdengar, mentari yang bersinar hangat berbaur dan melebur bersama apapun yang di terpanya, begitu tenang –seharusnya, jika suara gaduh dari pintu yang dipukul dengan brutal itu membuyarkan semuanya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_!"

**Bugh bugh bugh**

"Hyung, ayolah bangung~ hyung-ah! Irreonnaaa!"

**Bugh bugh bugh**

Yesung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia sudah cukup lelah sedari tadi menasehati kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Chagi, sudahlah.." Yesung memegang lembut kedua bahu Ryeowook dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya, sedikit mencuri kesempatan pagi ini tak ada salahnya bukan?

–tentu saja tidak.

"Hyung.."

"Hum?"

"_Hyung_, jangan lagi.. aku mohon."

"Apa?"

"Jauhkan.."

"apa yang harus kujauhkan hum?"

"Jauhkan bibirmu _hyuuung_~"

Yesung menyeringai, dengan kurang ajarnya sosok tampan itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencecap epidermis kulit kekasihnya. Wajah Ryeowook mendadak pucat pasi, tatapannya berubah horor memandang satu tangan Yesung yang kini tengah merayap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaa~" Ryeowook sontak beranjak menjauhi Yesung, kedua tangannya terkatup menutup penuh seluruh wajahnya. Oh, Tuhan.. sudah cukup semalam ia menahan malu karena sikap salah tingkahnya.

"_Wae_ baby?"

Satu langkah Yesung mendekat, satu langkah Ryeowook memundurkan tubuhnya.

"itu?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, saat Yesung dengan wajah jahilnya menunjuk sesuatu yang menggelembung di selangkangan Ryeowook.

'Tidak, jangan lagi..' batin Ryeowook menjerit.

"_H-hyung_.." dengan tergagap namja mungil itu terus memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari Yesung.

Sial! Dan tembok yang Ryeowook anggap pembawa sial itu mencekal tubuhnya.

'Eomma, tolong aku..'

Yesung terus melangkah maju,tanpa melepas seringai menyebalkannya pemuda tampan mengungkung tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya menempel di tembok dan satu kakinya menyelip di tengah kaki Ryeowook. Bulir keringat mulai memenuhi wajah pemuda manis itu.

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook membawa wajahnya kekiri saat Yesung berniat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya. Lalu kekanan, saat lagi-lagi ia harus menghindari wajah 'kurang ajar' Yesung.

"_Hyung_~"

"Hum?"

'Astaga..'

_Namja_ mungil itu sejenak menahan nafasnya saat Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, nyalinya seolah semakin ciut, hingga namja itu tanpa sadar menurunkan tubuhnya dan –

"Aakh!"

Tidak lupa bukan jika satu kaki Yesung menyelip di selangkangannya? Tentu saja, itu benar.. dan lihatlah wajah Ryeowook yang kini tengah memerah matang.

"Hu-huwaaa _eommaaa_~~" dan pada akhirnya pemuda yang lebih mirip bocah itu lari terbirit-birit saat Yesung melepaskannya. Kekehan halus terdengar dan perlahan berangsur menjadi gelak tawa jenaka.

"Astaga, kekasihku sangat manis.. haha.."

.

.

.

Sungmin mendengar semuanya, namja manis itu memang telah bangun dari tidurnya cukup lama, namun tak sedikitpun ia berniat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah tak beraturan dan keadaannya yang sepenuhnya –telanjang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun, kekasihnya pun dalam keadaan serupa.

Tunggu.. semalan ia dan Kyuhyun meminum Wine bukan? Lalu, ia dan Kyuhyun bertaruh, dan setelah itu... apalagi?

Jangan bilang...

"Hiks.."

Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Kyuhyun berani memperkosanya? Astaga...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat malas dalam tidurnya, satu tangannya terulur dan hanya menemukan kekosongan saat ia menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran, dimana Sungmin?

"Min?" pemuda itu menggelengkan wajahnya untuk mengusir kantuk yang seolah memberatkan kelopak matanya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk, Sungmin tidak pergi, ia masih terduduk disisinya sambil –

"...Min?"

–menangis.

"Hey, Min.. _waeyo chagiya_?" Kyuhyun segera menarik kasar tubuh Sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hey, ada apa hum?" belaian lembut Kyuhyun berikan pada pada pundak kekasihnya. Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, ia terus terisak seraya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan lebih erat. Kyuhyun diam, tak bersuara saat tak mendengar Sungmin meresponnya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin saat ia sudah lebih tenang.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sungmin sudah melepaskan pelukannya sejak tiga menit yang lalu,wajah manisnya memandang Kyuhyun sendu, hanya memandang.. tak sedikitpun bersuara.

"Min.." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba peruntungan, Sungmin berkedip dan setelahnya satu tetes airmata jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu?"

Sungmin cukup tersentak saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar cukup dingin, namja itu menutup mulutnya dan terisak pelan, membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena merasa bersalah.

"M-min.."

"Kau, kau kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Seharusnya kau menenangkannku dengan permen dan es krim yang manis setelah memperkosa-ku, bukan memandang ku dan bicara dengan nada seperti itu di hadapan ku huwaaaaaa."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, Sungmin didepannya tengah menutup wajahnya, dan menangis seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang tengah hendak mengadu pada ayahnya, dan.. astaga, pemuda ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun jantungan dan sweatdrop dengan bodohnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi.. Sungmin mengatakan apa? Memperkosa bukan? Kyuhyun sontak memandang Sungmin dengan wajah piasnya.

"Min.. ka-kau, ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan, diluar dugaan namja manis itu malah mengerucut dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata rubahnya yang mendelik tajam. Oh, sudahlah.. itu sama sekali ti-dak-se-ram!

"Aku ingat! Dan aku menghukummu untuk tidak meninggalkanku selamanya, ah.. dan juga, belikan aku makanan manis sepuasnya arraseo?!"

Untuk sejenak wajah bodoh kembali tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun, namun seringai setan sepertinya tak akan begitu saja mau terkalahkan. Pemuda itu kini tengah tersenyum mesum memandang tubuh naked kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu hukukan untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya, Sungmin mengerjap pelan.

"_Nde_, memang ada lagi?" tanya –jawab- Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai.

"Ada." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat seraya mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring.

"A-apa? Kyu.. ka-kau mau apa?"

"Masih ada waktu sebelum apel pagi untuk wisata ini dimulai, satu ronde lagi.. bagaimana?"

"_Mwo_? Ya-yah! Kyuuuuuuu~"

**.**

_**The End..**_

**.**

.

.

Gantung? Iya, silahkan gantung saya -,-

Diksinya makin ancur aja gak sih? Maklumin ya, udah lama gak ngetik ff -,-

Dan buat lu KyuMin Cho, sesuai janji gue.. ada laptop semuanya bakal gue lunasin nyahahahah Xd

Okelah, terima kasih telah membaca.. silahkan review jika kalian berkenan dan menghargai saya.

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,2102201 10:15 pm)**


End file.
